The present invention relates generally to the field of computing device interruptions, and more particularly to deciding whether to allow an interruption and/or to adjust an interruption volume.
Interruptions include any type of interruption that can be received on a computing device. Users of a computing device can receive an interruption in the form of an alert, push notification, chat message, etc. For example, a user of a laptop might receive a meeting reminder alert. An interruption can take the form of a pop-up window that interrupts whatever computing activity the user is doing. Oftentimes, the user can manage these interruptions in the device's settings or within an individual application's settings. One of the ways interruptions can be managed is through volume control. An interruption can generally have the volume turned on, muted, or set to vibrate.